


Reparations

by Elsian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Really rough hate sex after one of them almost get them all killed on a mission. </p>
<p>Not really that rough, and it gets sappy at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reparations

“You brought a cavern down on our heads!” Fenris growled, shoving Anders back agains the wall of the clinic “There are not words enough to describe what an absolute fool you are!”

Anders scowled back, shoulders struggling against the elfs firm grip to no avail. He may have the height advantage, but Fenris could likely throw Anders across the room without breaking a sweat.

Well, there was no ‘likely’ about it. He could, and had before.

“I saved us!” Anders argued, still wriggling his arms in helpless protest. “If I hadn’t, we’d all be food for spiders right now!”

“I can fight back against spiders!” Fenris’ face was a scant inch from his, spitting fury at the Mage as his hands slid to Anders hips, still holding him firmly, tight enough that he would likely have bruises. “There is very little a sword will do against the boulder crushing my skull!”

“But it isn’t, is it? You’re here, alive and well to chastise me for saving your life the wrong damn way!” Anders was shaking pwith anger, irritation bubbling under his skin at the sheer nerve of the elf “Hawke was grateful!

“Hawke is as much of an idiot as you are!” Fenris yelled back into Anders face, his voice echoing round the empty clinic. They fell silent, both breathing heavily as they scowled at each other in stalemate.

“For fucks sake.” Anders mumbled, grabbing Fenris’ face and pulling him in for a rough kiss, the elf biting at Anders lip and already scrabbling at his belt.

“Take off your boots and leggings.” Fenris demanded into his mouth, still holding Anders to the wall, who struggled against him, pushing him back more forcefully.

“I would if you would give me room to breathe!”

Fenris made a noise of disapproval but stepped back, sliding his gauntlets and chest plate off and scowling as Anders removed his boots as fast as possible.  
Apparently not fast enough.  
“Mage.” Fenris said, voice low and warning. Anders kicked his boots off, straightening and glaring as he undid the ties on his leggings.

“I am going as fast as I can!” He snapped, pulling his leggings down and throwing them to ground by his belt and boots “don’t you ‘Mage’ me or I’ll..”

Fenris slammed Anders back against the wall the moment his legs were bare, sliding his hands under the mages legs and lifting him with ease. Anders told himself his ensuing dizziness was from the suddenly removal of ground from beneath his feet, definitely not how the absolute dominance sent all of the blood in his body rushing for his cock.

“Or you will what, Mage?” Fenris smirked, thrusting his hips into Anders, the bulge of his erection pressing against Anders ass “Bring the clinic down around our ears?”

“You are absolutely insufferable!” Anders gasped as Fenris’ mouthed at his neck, sucking at the skin and leaving a mark that purpled quickly.

“And you are a disaster waiting to happen, Mage.” The elf hissed in his ear, sliding a leg underneath him to help support him as his hand travelled to a pouch on his belt, pulling out a vial Anders knew did not belong to him.

“Isabela isn’t going to appreciate you taking her things.” Anders smirked. Fenris snorted, popping the cork out and palming the fluid, coating his hand messily and dropping the vial.

“I couldn’t care less what the wench appreciates.” He replied, hand disappearing back underneath Anders, the Mage throwing his head back and hitting the wall hard as the elf slid one finger in him to the knuckle.

Fenris snorted again, this time in amusement and slid another finger in before Anders could think of another sarcastic response, stretching him perfunctorily, enough to ease the way and barely brushing the mages prostate before withdrawing his hand, Anders whining plaintively into his mouth.

“Do shut up, Mage.” He said tartly, unlacing his leggings and releasing his aching erection, quickly wiping the remaining slick on his palm over his cock before lining up with Anders entrance, pushing forward and in, the Mage taking him to the hilt.

They both inhaled sharply, Fenris’ moving to support Anders other leg once more whilst the man wrapped his arms tightly round the elfs neck, breathing heavily as he accustomed to the girth inside him.

Fenris took a moment, gritting his teeth and trying not to come immediately as the tight heat surrounded him. Finally he regained himself, and pumped his hips once, smirking as Anders gasped, unprepared.

“Too much for you already, Mage?” He sneered, claiming Anders mouth and thrusting harder, pushing the Mage up the wall a little with each thrust.

“Hardly.” Anders squeezed his knees hard, jabbing Fenris’ ribs “is that all you’ve got?”

Fenris growled in reponse, lifting a hand to grab a fistful of Anders hair, pulling his head back as he latched onto the mages throat again, Anders hands scrabbling at his back as he thrust harder, the mages cock pressed tightly between them, running against Anders stomach as they moved.

The tension and arguing having already worked both up, already wound tightly from the mission, it didn’t take long before Fenris could feel himself drawing close, thrusting harder and faster as the mage writhed and moaned in his arms, unable to keep his mouth shut even now.

Wet heat between them, along with the strangled cry that escaped Anders told Fenris the Mage had came, his body tightening almost painfully around Fenris’ cock and he gave a few more haphazard thrusts before he was coming hotly into the Mage, pressing his face into the juncture between neck and shoulder that was not covered by Anders coat, biting his lip to keep his own cry in check.

They remained pressed against the wall in silence, Anders legs falling from their tight grip around Fenris’ back, but he still supported them at his sides, thumbs rubbing absent circles to the mages legs which still trembled from the force of his orgasm.

Fenris exhaled into Anders neck, pressing a soft kiss to the skin he had bruised.

“When those rocks came down, you vanished behind them.” He murmured into Anders neck “I thought I had lost you.

Anders sighed, a weary smile on his face. “I knew what I was doing, there was simply too many of the damn spiders. I’ve survived too much to die in something as ridiculous as a cave-in.”

Fenris pulled back, looking Anders in the eyes. “It doesn’t mean I don’t still worry, Mage.” He said softly

“I know, I do not want to cause you concern” Anders stroked the hair back from Fenris’ face and grinned “though I might have to do it more often if that the kind of fucking it gets me.”

Fenris scowled. “Mage” he growled warningly, pressing him tighter against the wall again.

Anders smirk only grew wider, tightening his legs around Fenris once more and pulling the elf back in for another heated kiss.


End file.
